PokéFantasy: An Aura of an Adventure
by NeonAuraGeneral
Summary: Centuries ago, Maurus the Darkrai waged war across the Land of Heiwa, turning the once peaceful land into chaos. But, his terror ended when five brave Pokémon stood up and defeated him and his henchmen. However, though he was defeated and peace had returned, how long will it last? Only one way to find out as an adventure for two Riolu friends and new group of heroes begins.


**What's up, everyone?! This is NeonAuraGeneral speaking to all of you, but you can call me Neon for short if you want. :)**

 **What you guys are about to read is one my first stories on my account. It's a Pokémon story, but it also has a bit of a mix of the Mystery Dungeon style, but there are no human turned** **Pokémon in this, and** **I added a couple other things. It's not a crossover or anything, but it does contain weapons, like swords, shields, and other stuff, and magic as well. If you're curious as to what kind of magic, I'll just say it involves many different kinds, and I'm not gonna bother explaining all of them to you. You'll just have to read and find out for yourself. XD**

 **If you don't like it, then just don't read it. No need to leave any bad or harsh reviews, okay? Still, it'd be nice to hear what you guys think of the story after each chapter. If you have any thoughts and opinions, or maybe some suggestions that could make the story better, let me know. :)**

 **Alright, that's enough of me rambling on. How about we get to the first chapter already? Okay then, here we go! Enjoy! :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: The following is an original fan made story. I do not legally own any of the rights to ****Pokémon, but I do own this story.  
**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Two Friends: Noah and Eden**_

* * *

 _ **-The Land of Heiwa, 3,000 years ago-**_

 _The World of_ _Pokémon... A world where many different species of_ _Pokémon_ _live together in peace and harmony. Some run across the lands, others fill the skies, and some swim deep in the ocean. In this world, only the_ _Pokémon inhabit it, and there are many lands for them to live on. One in particular, which is the biggest of all the lands, is known as the Land of Heiwa. A land of peace is what it's called, and for a time that was proven to be true._

 _However, as peace swept to ever corner of Heiwa, only one_ _Pokémon wasn't at peace. Maurus, a Darkrai, believed that there was no such thing as peace, and assumed that the so called peace over the Land of Heiwa was only false peace. In order to prove his assumption, he cast darkness and war across the land. For a long time, peace was_ _disrupted, and many of the_ _Pokémon lost their lives to Maurus and his army, which were entities of negative energy from his dark powers_ _known as Dark_ _Pokémon._

 _As time went on, though many of Heiwa's_ _Pokémon tried their best to fight back Maurus and his army, most had failed and lost their life's, and countless other life's in the process. But, five brave_ _Pokémon fought on and continued the struggle to bring peace back to the land. With their courage, bravery, strength, knowledge, and surviving many hardships, they fought back the Dark_ _Pokémon that rained across Heiwa and protected the innocent. Then the day came when they finally reached the one place in Heiwa where many feared to approach... Maurus' Castle._

 _It was a long and tough struggle, but the five brave warriors fought with all their might, until they reached Maurus himself. He proved to be a far more powerful opponent then they expected, but despite his powers and skills with dark magic, the warriors continued to fight. They planned to finished the war once and for all, and by doing so, bring peace back. But, Maurus refused to let that happen, for he still believed there was no such thing. But, the warriors believed there could be peace, and because Maurus was unable to believe this, the warriors did the one thing that finally stopped him for good. They imprisoned him by turning him into a statue with their combined magic in his own castle, ending his rain of darkness._

 _Though they stopped Maurus, in order to make sure his rain of darkness was over, his most powerful and dangerous henchmen, Salvador the Malamar, was sealed away in a special orb and hidden somewhere in the far south of Heiwa. Because of this, peace finally returned to the land. All thanks to the five warriors, which to this day were known as... the Heroes of Heiwa._

 _It was over. The war had finally ended and everything was back to normal once again in the land. However, though Maurus was turned to stone, and Salvador's sealed orb was hidden, that doesn't mean it's completely over. Perhaps this was only just the beginning. The beginning... of a new story of heroes. The beginning... of something new._

* * *

 ** _-Mt. Sharpst_** ** _one, Day Time (Partially Cloudy)-_**

In the far southern parts of the Land of Heiwa, on a mountain known as Sharpstone, a gentle breeze blew across it and the land surrounding it. It was a mid cloudy afternoon, and the mountain was seen surrounded by vast forests that stretched on for a while, and the sight of the ocean can be seen on the other side of it. Far down from the top, a town could be seen, but not too visible from the top point.

Right now, everything seemed quiet and peaceful, but that changed when a blue paw was seen reaching over a cliff edge and grabbed onto it, then up came a small blue canine-looking Pokémon that was known as a Riolu, a bit out of breath from what appeared to be a long climb up. He looked around the cliff before noticing a small cave ahead that led inside the mountain's peak, which made him smile.

"There..." the Riolu said in a young male voice as he pushed himself up and revealed that he wore a white scarf around his neck, a brown belt around his waist with a pouch on his right side, a sheathed dagger with a brown handle on his left side, and a short sword sheathed on his back. Once he was up on his toes, he smiled at the cave ahead, feeling the breeze hit him before he spoke, "That must be it ahead."

"N-Noah... Could you slow down, please?" asked a voice that sounded male too, but slightly younger than the Riolu called Noah. "I'm not as strong as you climbing up this mountain, remember?"

Pushing himself up the cliff edge too with a yellow paw, it turned out to be another Riolu, but this one had yellow fur and a light blue color collar around his neck, making him a shiny Riolu, and was currently out of breath from the climb up too as Noah turned around, smiled embarrassingly at the shiny Riolu, and chuckled, "Heheh... Sorry, Eden." he apologized as the shiny Riolu called Eden pushed himself up further, revealing that he wore a blue scarf around his neck, a brown belt as well around his waist, but had two small pouches on his right side, a short sword sheathed on the left side, and a small grey quiver with arrows and a small bow on his back.

Once Eden climbed up, he stood up on his toes and started taking deep breaths while bending his knees and had both his paws on them. "Next time, could you slow down a little?" he asked before looking up at Noah, who crossed his arms and smirked.

"I could, but then again, I can't help it if I can climb faster than you." Noah stated, then raised a brow at Eden. "Maybe you ought a work on your muscles more, which is ironic because you're a fighting type like me, meaning you're suppose to have strong muscles."

After hearing Noah's words, Eden managed to catch his breath and stood up straight again, then gazed at Noah with his big red eyes on his. "Well, technically, not all fighting types specialize in strength, you know. Besides, I've always been more of a speed kind of Pokémon."

"I'll admit, that's true, because you are a bit faster than me, but whatever..." Noah replied, turning around and uncrossed his arms as he started walking towards the cave ahead. "Guess that just proves we're all different in many ways."

"You can say that again." Eden replied as he started walking forward to the cave too, letting a sigh as he did, thinking about what Noah just said.

Though Noah and Eden were both Riolu, they're still different in both personalities, skills, and the fact that one was normal and the other was a shiny. There was a time when Eden use to be picked on because of how he looked different from a normal Riolu, but thanks to Noah standing up for him, he saw him as a friend and since then these two different, yet not so different, Pokémon have become great friends for a long time. As to why they're up on the very top of the mountain though is a bit questioning, but then again, it could be the fact that they've recently started their own exploration team, so they could be on a mission or something.

As the two friends reached the entrance of the cave, they stopped and gazed into it, seeing it was dark, but not dark enough that they'll lose their visions. Noah, being up front, took a couple steps inside and checked it out a bit before smiling back at Eden and motioned with his arm for him to follow him. "It looks safe enough. Come on." he stated before turning back ahead and continued walking, while Eden wasn't so sure as he slowly started walking inside the cave too.

"I don't know about that, Noah." Eden replied, looking around, feeling a bit uneasy about the cave. "It could be safe for now, but you never know what'll happen in these kind of places."

"But that's the point, Eden. Come on, where's your sense of adventure?" Noah asked, looking back at Eden over his shoulder.

"I think I lost some of it while climbing up the mountain." Eden answered, thinking back when they were climbing up the mountain, remembering the mountain trail only went to a certain point up before they had to climb the rest of the way, which started making Eden curious as to why was that. "Hmm... You think there's a reason as to why the trail only went so far till we had to climb up here?"

"No clue, but, a good climb does help get the muscles worked up." Noah replied with a smile. "That's something my big brother would say."

"You mean Roy, right?" Eden asked, upping his pace a bit till he was walking next to Noah, looking at him curiously as he nod reply.

"Yeah. He told me that sometimes having strong muscles can get you pretty far." Noah stated as he gazed towards Eden on his left. "That and...you know what else."

For a moment, Eden was confused by what Noah meant, but then he realized and smiled and nod in reply. "Yeah, I do."

Hearing that Eden knew what he meant now, Noah chuckled happily as they looked back ahead. But as they did, Noah flashed back on the things his older brother Roy taught him. Roy was a Lucario, which made since because he and Noah were the same Pokémon species with the only difference being age, and out of all the things Roy had taught Noah, the one thing he always told him was to always protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Whether it was through battles, or something like being picked on like Eden was because of his fur color. Truth be told, if it weren't for what Roy had taught Noah, he may or may not have helped Eden that day.

Still, it was something that Roy took much respect of, for he made that one of the things in his life to remember, along with many others, and so has Noah, for he wants to follow his older brother's example. _'Roy...'_ Noah thought, smiling at the memories of his older brother, but he was then snapped back into reality when he heard Eden's voice.

"Whoa... Noah, check this out." Eden said as Noah stopped his thinking and stopped in his tracks to see Eden was on one knee and had a paw on a rock, but not just any rock, for it had a sharp edging around it that could cut someone if they weren't careful. "There's Sharpstones up here too."

"Well that's not a surprise." Noah stated, turning towards Eden and crossed his arms. "This mountain has tons of Sharpstone lying around. That's why they call it Mt. Sharpstone, right?"

"True, but most of these are seen around the bottom areas of the mountain." Eden stated as he stood back up and smiled back at Noah. "I'm just surprised there's some all the way up here too."

"Of course you are." Noah replied as he uncrossed his arms, smiled, and continued walking down the cave with Eden following close behind again.

"I'm just saying... You know, because me and my brother come to this mountain lots of times and we've only seen Sharpstone at the bottom and all." Eden stated, which made Noah gazed over his shoulder at him.

"Yeah, because you're brother's a Blacksmith and he uses Sharpstone to make stuff, right?" Noah asked as Eden nod in reply.

"That's right." Eden answered, upping his pace till he was walking next to Noah again, smiling at him on his right. "In fact, if it weren't for my brother, we wouldn't have our weapons right now, know what I mean?"

"Oh I know what you mean." Noah answered, closing his eyes in a friendly way before reopening them and gazed back ahead with Eden.

Like Noah's brother, Eden's brother was also a Lucario, and was also their town's local Blacksmith. He and Eden would come up to Mt. Sharpstone all the time to gather Sharpstone to help make the tools and weapons they sell. That's how they make their Poké, and it was a good business actually. It also helps to know someone, or be related to someone that can make weapons for you when you need it as some would say.

* * *

As they ventured further down the cave, they noticed a more opened room ahead, which was also the end of the cave tunnel. The room appeared to be lit by the sun that was visible through the many holes on the rocky ceiling, and around the room was not just Sharpstone, but also many shards of different sizes were glowing bright light blue, which amazed Noah and Eden as they grew open mouth smiles when they entered the room.

"Whoa..." Noah said, amazed by all the bright light blue shards everywhere. "Are these...?

"These must be it." Eden said as he ran a little towards one of the shards, got on one knee, and examined it closely. "These must be the Light Shards Toby told us about."

"I can't believe he was right about them, and they were all the way up the mountain." Noah stated, walking around and smiled at each shard he saw, while Eden opened up one of the pouches on his belt and started collecting some of the smaller Light Shards. "We're gonna have to ask him how he knew about them up here."

"Sure, but first, wanna give me a hand collecting some to take back to him like we said we would?" Eden asked, gazing back at Noah before continuing collecting more Light Shards, while Noah nod in reply and started doing the same, opening his pouch and wasted no time gathering up small Light Shards as they went around the room collecting one after another.

The reason why they came to this part of the mountain was because they were asked to find and gather some Light Shards that were said to grow on the highest point of Mt. Sharpstone. At first, they didn't believe it, but they decided to take the job because of the amount of Poké they would be given afterwards. They could use the money, and not to mention it was close to their hometown, so it seemed easy enough.

As they started finishing up gathering as many Light Shards as they could, Noah passed a rock that seemed different from the others, because it appeared to have a dark blue shading around it, and when Noah walked passed it, he vanished, like it moved or something.

"There we go." Eden said as he smiled and closed his pouch with just enough Light Shards inside and stood back up on his toes. "I'm all set."

Just as he said that, Noah just finished and closed his pouch too, smiling as he too stood back up on his toes, giving a thumbs up with a paw finger at his friend. "Same here." he replied as they walked and stopped in the center of the room, opened their pouches, and examined all the Light Shards they gathered. "You think this'll be enough?"

"I think it's more than enough, don't you think?" Eden asked back, but as they were talking, the same rock that Noah passed earlier was was seen jumping onto one of the normal rocks in the room, revealing it had small feet and turned around, also revealing it had an opening area with a red eye in the center.

It was a Roggenrola, gazing at Noah and Eden and noticed they had taken some Light Shards, which appeared to have angered the little rock Pokémon as it jumped up and down, shouting in anger, catching their attention as they looked in its direction, surprised a little.

"Whoa... Is that a...?" Noah asked, but was cut off when Eden already answered.

"A Roggenrola." Eden answered, seeing how angry the Roggenrola was, but was still surprised it was here in the cave. "But, what's one doing here? I've only seen them at the bottom of the mountain."

But as Noah and Eden were distracted by the one Roggenrola, suddenly, more Roggenrola rolled out and jumped up on their feet, angered as well as they swarmed the two Riolus, shocking them as they looked around saw about ten Roggenrolas around them.

"Whoa... They're everywhere!" Noah shouted as he and Eden were almost touching back to back.

"And they don't look happy either." Eden stated as the Roggenrolas slowly came closer towards them, appearing they were gonna strike at any moment.

Seeing this, Noah grit his teeth and placed a paw on his sheathed sword on his back, and so did Eden with his on his left side, readying themselves to fight at any moment. Just then, one of the Roggenrolas jumped up and was gonna land a Tackle on Noah, but he quickly drew his short sword out and repelled the little rock Pokémon at the last second, sending it flying into the rocky walls of the room. However, this only angered the other Roggenrolas even more.

"Well, now they're really not happy." Eden stated as he drew his sword out and got in a ready stance like Noah.

"Oh well... Only thing to do then... We take them down!" Noah exclaimed as the Roggenrolas charged all together at them, which made Noah and Eden charge back and engaged in combat with the little rock Pokémon.

Noah was fighting off four of the Roggenrolas, each jumping up at him one at a time, trying to hit him with a Tackle attack, but Noah was easily able to use his short sword and repelled them off each time. However, one Roggenrola landed back on its feet and unleashed a Rock Blast at Noah, firing a barrage of rocks from its eye at him. Fortunately Noah was able to see the attack coming and jumped back just in time to avoid the incoming rocks, but as he jumped back on his toes, the other three Roggenrolas were about to hit him from behind, but Noah managed to sense them coming and turned at the right moment and swung his sword, sending them all back at once.

Meanwhile, Eden was easily holding off three Roggenrolas, not just by using his sword to repel them, but was fast enough to dodge them. However, two Roggenrolas started charging up grey energy in their eyes and fired a Flash Cannon at him, shocking the shiny Riolu as he managed to dodge it just in time and rolled for a second before standing back up on his toes, getting serious.

"Alright... That's how you wanna play this...?" Eden asked as he quickly sheathed his short sword and took out his bow and an arrow out of the quiver on his back and readied it as the Roggenrolas charged at him again, ready to hit him with their Tackle attack, but Eden closed his left eye and aimed his bow and arrow at them. "Come on!"

With a release of the string on his bow, Eden fired the arrow and managed to pierce one of the Roggenrolas through its eye, sending it back and finishing it, but the others kept coming. Luckily, Eden was fast enough to drop and roll out of the way, then turned and readied another arrow as the two Roggenrolas came at him again. Like before, Eden fired his second arrow and got another one in its eyes, finishing it like the other one. Then he jumped out of the way and avoided the third Roggenrola, who appeared to be more enraged that Eden had killed the other two, but now Eden understood where their weak spots were, noticing where his arrows hit him.

"That's it...! Noah, it's their eyes! Their eyes are their weak spots!" Eden shouted to Noah on the other side of the room while avoiding the third Roggenrola, who called for another one to help it. "It's the only place where their rocky bodies can't protect them!"

"That makes sense." Noah said, hearing Eden's words as he saw the other Roggenrolas he was facing come at him again, but now that he knew where to strike them, he was grew a cocky smirk and readied his short sword. "Here goes!"

As he stood his ground, one of the Roggenrolas jumped up and was about to Tackle him, but instead of Noah dodging or repelling it like before, he lunged his short sword at it and pierced it through its eye, killing it with one strike, making him grin as he swung it off his blade before the others came at him. First he repelled some of them away, then he stabbed one through its eyes, killing that one too and threw it off. Then he looked at the others with a smirk and readied his short sword again.

"Come on... That all you guys got?" Noah asked, but this angered the Roggenrolas as the remaining two called another for help and then they charged and fired their Flash Cannons at Noah, surprising him as he quickly jumped to the side in time and avoided the power attack.

Meanwhile, Eden was back against the wall, but he wasn't scared as he aimed another arrow with his bow at the two Roggenrolas in front of him and fired it just as they were coming at him, hitting one of them in the eye and took it out while the other was about to hit him with a Tackle. However, Eden jumped out of the way at the last second and the little rock Pokémon hit the wall instead, making it dizzy as it landed back on its feet, giving Eden the chance to load his next arrow on his bow, aimed it, then fired it, hitting the dazed Roggenrola in its eye, finishing it.

Once Eden finished off the last one on his side, he took a moment to catch his breath, while Noah took out another one by stabbing his sword through its eye, but when he did, another one was about to hit him with a Tackle on his right side, but Noah noticed this and quickly unsheathed his dagger on his left side and threw it at the incoming Roggenrola just when it was close enough, stabbing it through its eye and taking it out. Then he took his sword out of the Roggenrola he just finished, turned and readied himself as the last Roggenrola fired another Rock Blast at him.

"That all...?!" Noah exclaimed as he charged forward into the attack instead of dodging and managed to evade each shot by moving to the left, then right, until he reached the Roggenrola, surprising it as he finished it off by stabbing his short sword through its eye like all the rest.

When he did, he smirked as he pulled his sword out, letting the last Roggenrola fall to the ground. Then he went to pick up his dagger, sheathing it back on his left side, then chuckled happily to himself. "Heheh... That wasn't so hard." he stated, but while his back was turned, turned out there was one more Roggenrola left as it jumped out and was about to use Tackle on Noah, but instead it got pierced in the eye by an arrow, sending it away from Noah, but the sound caught his attention as he looked and saw what happened, then looked in the direction where Eden was, seeing that he fired his arrow with his bow and was smiling at Noah.

"You're welcome." Eden said, but not in a rude way, which made Noah smile embarrassingly.

"Yeah... Thanks." Noah thanked while rubbing the back of his head as Eden slowly walked up to him. "I...guess I owe you one."

"You guess...?" Eden asked, raising a brow and smirked. "Noah, you're lucky I'm around to help you, otherwise who knows what would happen to you."

Hearing that, Noah closed his eyes and grew a bigger embarrassed smile, knowing that was somewhat true. Though Noah and Eden are friends, sometimes Noah does need a little help from Eden when "certain" things happen to him. "Yeah... You're probably right." Noah replied, opening his eyes, then smiled normally again. "Still, we got what we needed, right?"

"Yeah." Eden answered with a nod. "We should go before something else..."

But before Eden could finish his sentence, suddenly, all the Light Shards in the room start glowing repeatedly, surprising them as the watched them all do so. However, that was only a distraction as all the Roggenrolas they took out suddenly turned to rocky minerals and were being absorbed by the biggest Light Shard in the room. As it sucked in the Roggenrolas, Noah and Eden took noticed of this and were shocked.

"W-What's going on?!" Noah asked, taking a step back.

"You're asking me that?!" Eden asked back, getting a bit worried as they watched as the Roggenrola's minerals formed around the giant Light Shard, making it float a little off the ground and started taking form.

In just under a minute, the giant Light Shard grew into a form that had the same rock-like texture as the Roggenrolas, but had four legs, smaller Light Shards surrounding it, and light blue eyes with a yellow background. It turned out to be a Gigalith, the final form of a Roggenrola, but this one appeared to be a shiny Gigalith as it gave a glare and a little growl down at Noah and Eden, freaking them out a bit as they took a step back.

"What... is that?" Noah asked, raising his sword up, but was a bit nervous doing so.

"It's... a Gigalith!" Eden exclaimed, readying an arrow on his bow. "But, it's different from a normal Gigalith. The Light Shard must made it different."

Just hearing them talk, the shiny Gigalith let out a loud roar at them, frightening them as it appeared to be just as angry as the Roggenrolas were as it took a step forward toward the two Riolus, frightening them more with it's gigantic size.

"E-Eden... got any bright ideas here?" Noah asked nervously, only making Eden nervous.

"Why are you asking me to come up with something?" Eden asked back as they took one cautious step back after another.

"Because you're smart! Now think of something!" Noah exclaimed as the Gigalith stopped in front of them, letting out another small growl at them.

As Noah tried to stand his ground, raising his sword up at the Gigalith that didn't seem fazed by this, Eden gulped and nervously aimed his bow and arrow up at it and fired, hitting the Gigalith under its chin, but appeared to be unfazed as the arrow just bounced off its rocky surface. However, that did angered the Gigalith a little, while Noah turned his head towards Eden and gave him that "Seriously?" look.

"Are you kidding me? That's the smartest thing you came up with?!" Noah exclaimed, making Eden more nervous.

"I panicked, okay?!" Eden exclaimed back, closing his eyes tightly as he shouted back while the Gigalith let out a loud roar and charged at them with its feet sliding along the ground, making it move faster.

Seeing this, Noah and Eden were surprised greatly as the Gigalith was about to hit them with its Tackle attack, but they quickly jumped out of the way in time and it hit the rocky wall instead, making the room shake. Just when Noah and Eden turned back towards the Gigalith, it turned towards them and roared again as it glowed in white energy and summoned floating stones around it, then fired them at the two Riolus, unleashing its Stone Edge at them.

"Look out!" Eden exclaimed as he and Noah started evading the incoming Stone Edge by quickly moving left and right, but one them managed to hit Eden and send him into the wall, hitting it with his back, shocking Noah.

"Eden!" Noah exclaimed, turning his head back at the Gigalith, gritting his teeth in anger as he ran forward while avoiding the incoming Stone Edge and charged at the giant rock Pokémon, swinging his short sword and hit it on its side, but it didn't faze through its rocky surface, surprising Noah. "W-What?!"

However, this only made the Gigalith more enraged as it was about to slam its front right foot down at Noah, shocking him, but Noah quickly reacted and extended his left paw at the Gigalith, making it glow and it let out a small explosion of energy on the giant rock Pokémon, taking it by surprise and send it away a bit from Noah, thanks to his Force Palm. Because of this, Noah smirked cockily, while the Gigalith appeared to had taken some damage from that attack.

"Ha...! Not so tough now, are ya?! Fighting type beats rock type!" Noah exclaimed, feeling good now, but that changed when the Gigalith shook off the pain and charged up its energy near its mouth, then fired its Flash Cannon at Noah, surprising him greatly again. "Oh boy..."

Quickly reacting, Noah ran back as far as he could before ducking and barely avoided the attack, while Eden finally shook off the pain from that Stone Edge and saw the Flash Cannon coming for him next, shocking him as he quickly jumped out of the way, evading it just in time. When he landed back on his toes, he took a second to catch his breath, while Noah ran back to him and readied his short sword again at the giant rock Pokémon, who was slowly coming towards them.

"This... is bad." Noah stated as the Gigalith slowly came closer by the second. "Our weapons don't hurt it, and my Force Palm didn't do much at all. It's too strong."

"If that's true, then how do we defeat it?" Eden asked, but was a bit surprised he was the one who asked Noah what to do instead of it being the other way around, while Noah looked around and noticed they were close to the entrance to the room, which gave him only one idea.

"We don't!" Noah exclaimed, grabbing Eden's arm with his free paw, surprising him as he quickly ran for the exit, pulling Eden into a sprint. "Come on!"

"Whoa...!" Eden exclaimed back, taken by surprised at first, but quickly caught on to what Noah was doing as they headed out of the room, while the Gigalith watched them run for a second before roaring loudly, somehow making its body glow, like it was being polished up.

It turned out it was using Rock Polish, and when it was done, it charged forward through the exit of the room and slid its feet along the ground, somehow catching up to Noah and Eden as it roared again at them. As Eden put his bow back on his back and Noah let go of his arm, they looked back to see the Gigalith catching up to them, which surprised them greatly before looking back ahead.

"How's it catching up to us?!" Noah asked as the Gigalith drew closer to them by the second. "I thought rock type Pokémon were slow!"

"It must have used a move to increase it's speed!" Eden exclaimed, but just as the Gigalith was almost on top of them, they saw light ahead, knowing that was the way they came in earlier. "Look...! The way out!"

"I can see that!" Noah exclaimed back, taking one more look back and saw the Gigalith was just about near them, then he looked back and he and Eden increased their speed as much as they could, while the Gigalith roared and was about to slam its front feet on them, but Noah grit his teeth and grabbed Eden's arm again. "HANG ON!"

* * *

With a loud thud inside the cave, like an explosion, smoke and small debris were sent flying out, along with Noah and Eden, screaming at the top of their lungs as they were sent over the cliff and fell down the mountain top, Noah holding on to Eden's arm as they hit the rocky surface of the mountain, rolling along it while taking a little pain as they did. This went on for almost half a minute until they reached the point where the mountain trail ended and landed on a smooth surface.

However, Eden was almost sent over the cliff again, for he dangled over it, opening his eyes slowly to see the forest below, and no footing beneath him, which shocked him. But, he noticed he was dangling when he looked up to see Noah's paw still holding on to his arm, surprising him as he saw Noah move his head and smiled down at him with his right eye closed.

"Don't worry, I gotcha, Eden." Noah stated, making Eden grow an open mouth smile as Noah slowly pulled him up until he was back on the mountain trail, then he fell on his back, exhausted after everything that happened, and so was Eden, lying on his back too, both breathing and exhaling heavily.

"T-Thanks... Noah." Eden thanked, turning his head so he could gaze at his friend. "I... owe you... one."

"Nah, it's... fine." Noah replied, turning his head so he could smile at his friend. "Besides, you... would've done... the same... for me, right?"

Hearing that, Eden smiled too and nod, for he knew that if it was Noah that was dangling over a cliff than him, he would've pulled him up to safety too. Meanwhile, the Gigalth stood at the edge of the cliff near its cave and gazed far down to see Noah and Eden slowly standing back up on their toes, which made it growl at the fact they got away from it. But, knowing it couldn't do anything about it, the giant rock Pokémon turned around and headed back into its cave, believing Noah and Eden weren't a problem for it anymore.

As the two Riolus stood back up on their toes, after catching their breaths, they looked up at where the Gigalth last was before gazing back at each other.

"Well uh, let's never go back up there again." Noah said, which Eden nod in reply to without a second thought.

"Agreed." Eden replied, then smiled as he opened one of his belt pouches, still carrying some Light Shards they took from the cave, along with Noah's pouch as he opened his and smiled. "At least we managed to get these."

"Yeah." Noah replied with a nod before he and Eden smiled at one another. "Why don't we get these to Toby now."

"Sure, because I got a lot of things I gotta ask him about what just happened." Eden stated as he and Noah closed their pouches before heading back down the mountain trail. "Like how he knew those Light Shards were up there in the first place."

"Or maybe he might know something about that weird Gigalith." Noah added, making Eden think on that too.

"Yeah, exactly." Eden replied, but smiled along with Noah before they ending up laughing at everything that just happened.

Despite that they almost lost their lives, there was just something about exploring, adventuring, and the fights that brought them the most joy. And though Noah and Eden have their differences, guess there was just some things that they have in-common. One thing's for sure, this was only the beginning of a lot of things to come for them.

"Oh uh, by the way... can we not mention to my brother that I almost fell off a cliff?" Eden asked.

"Sure, as long as you don't say anything that'll make me." Noah replied, crossing his arms and walked a little further from Eden while he was surprised by what his friend said and quickly ran to catch up to him.

"What?! Noah...! Come on...!" Eden plead, which made Noah laugh.

"Hahaha...! I'm just kidding, Eden." Noah stated, uncrossing his arms and smiled again at his friend. "I could never do that to you."

Hearing that, Eden let out a sigh of relief and smiled back at Noah. "Thanks, Noah."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" Noah asked back, making Eden chuckle happily as they were last seen heading into a small portion of a forest that appeared to be surrounding their hometown.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **And that concludes the first chapter of my story. So, what did you all think of it? Was it okay? Please let me know if it was, and if you have any ideas to help make it better, or any character ideas, I'm open to any suggestions like I said in the beginning. :)**

 **By the way, I'm gonna let you guys know that at the end of each chapter, I may or may not include some facts about the chapter you've recently read. Just thought I give you a heads up, and also another because I'm about to give you some facts right now actually. :D**

 **1\. The word "Heiwa" that I used for the name of the land Noah and Eden are from, it actually means "peace" in Japan.**

 **2\. I came up with the idea for Mt. Sharpstone because I recently came across a rock that had a sharp edge and it just gave me the inspiration.**

 **3\. Eden, the shiny Riolu, is actually an OC that was given to me by a friend on mine on this site that goes by the name Freak4Lucario. Just wanna say thanks again for the creative OC idea.**

 **And that's about it. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and if you wanna know what happens next, be sure to favor or follow this story if you'd like. Till then, see ya next time! :D**


End file.
